Hirofumi Koganei
Hirofumi Koganei (小金 井博文, Koganei Hirofumi) is a student at Miyabigaoka High School and a member of its Chess Club. Appearance Hirofumi is a bespectacled young teenager with shoulder length light brown hair and blue eyes. As a student of Miyabigaka High School, Hirofumi wears the standard uniform for male students Personality As only very rich and successful students may attend Miyabigaoka, Hirofumi is proud of being a part of the student body. He looks at all the other schools down pejoratively, particularly at Seika High School students, who have a very bad reputation with him. For this reason, he provoked two classmates from Misaki Ayuzawa in order to force an apology from the school president. Hirofumi is also a member of the chess club Miyabigaoka High School and prides himself on his intellectual abilities, as he finished in 4th place at the last national championship. This ultimately led to overconfidence on his part as well, as seen when he was defeated in a match by Takumi Usui, causing him to run out of the room, refuse to recant his statement about Seika High students and ignore the bargain he made. Plot Hirofumi and two of his friends end up on the opposite side in an encounter with two students of Seika High School. As soon as Misaki Ayuzawa appears and attacks her students for their behavior, Hirofumi states they were beaten up and begins demanding an apology, which the students refuse to give. Soon, Hirofumi states he'll wait a week before reporting the issue, telling them he'll be at Miyabigaoka High School.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 10-11 When Misaki arrives at the school with the boys from the fight as well as Takumi Usui, Hirofumi asks if Takumi is the vice president, to which he is told that he's not, at which point he begins asking for the apology. However, he is cut short by Misaki, who tells him to wait and asks the boys for the details surrounding the beginning of the fight. Once the boys reveal they hit Hirofumi out of revenge for him calling them flies, Misaki reprimands them but asks Hirofumi to apologize for his comments, surprising him.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 27-32 In response, Hirofumi offers to apologize for his comments if he is beaten in a game of chess. As Misaki and the boys are unable to proceed, Takumi volunteers. Though Hirofumi offers to explain the rules and go easy, Takumi declines and begins the game, stating that if he wins, Hirofumi must say Seika High's president is a butterfly.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 33-36 Eventually, Takumi wins the match, at which point Hirofumi angrily exits the room and refuses to recant his words.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 37-38 Later that day, Hirofumi approaches Miyabigaoka’s president to demand an apology from Seika, calling them savage and dangerous. He is told to shut up and has water thrown in his face. In chapter 65 at the beginning of the school year, he is seen proudly declaring his increase of high to his fellow chess members who applaud him. He silently rants of how he wishes to re-challenge Takumi for his humiliating defeat and wonders if he would ever meet him again. Coincidentally, he spots the Takumi in the hallways and follows him right into his own classroom. There, his classmate admonishes him for his tardiness and reveal Takumi’s transfer. He expresses shock that Miyabigaoka’s Elite Group students are friends and have been personally chosen by President Igarashi to befriend Takumi. After further distress, he takes his seat and is present for Misaki’s phone call to Takumi, blushing at the romantic aspects of it.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 16-31 In chapter 72 he is seen again inviting his chess mates to a French dinner but is politely declined. Unaware of the presence of Takumi and Misaki, he bemoans his falling popularity and his quest to form connections as his father’s company is failing.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 72, Pages 31 He appears for the final time in chapter 83 as being the orchestrator of an attack against Tora Igarasi for the sake of his damaged pride (apparently when he had water splashed on him). After the fight is dissolved, he is seen being attacked by Tora in revenge.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 83, Pages 28-31 Trivia *He was originally intended by the author to be the president of the Miyabigaoka High School Council, but the idea was rejected by the editor.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 12: Tea Break *The kanji used for his first name means "a small sum of money". References Navigation Category:Minor Character Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Miyabigaoka Students